


alpha slade is a horny fucker with an amount of patience, but no more

by your_sweet_boy_mike



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, fucking in a warehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_sweet_boy_mike/pseuds/your_sweet_boy_mike
Summary: Alpha Slade fucks alpha Dick in a warehouse.Dick is tired and Slade sees his chance to fuck him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	alpha slade is a horny fucker with an amount of patience, but no more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakedelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/gifts).



> i have not edited this at all oops. @freakedelic said something about alpha x alpha non-con sladin and i did not stop thinking about it so here's a little thing. enjoy.

Dick was thrown into a crate, which broke, and rolled to a stop a few feet behind the broken crate. He pushed himself up on his hand and snarled, looked up at Slade who was calmly walking towards Dick. 

“Submit kid,” Slade said, and Dick got up on his feet again, and went to take Slade down. it was only them in the warehouse, and the sound of their battle rang around the room, only some empty - some not - crates, filling the large space. 

Slade dodged every attack Dick launched, which was no surprise, considering Dick was as he was. Worked up and exhausted. As Slade dodged another of his fists, he felt himself wanting to growl at the younger Alpha. Slade didn't fight back at once, trying to tire Dick out even more.

“You're burning out Dick,” Slade spoke again after Dick lost his balance after a kick, giving Slade an opening to push him to the ground again. Dick fell on his ass, and /whined/. Slade sighed, how the hell did the kid manage to fight /him/ if he whined for falling on his ass. 

“Just submit for me already. I’ll help you-” Slade stopped to jump back, narrowly avoiding Dicks leg kicking out at his own. Slade didn't start the fight to forcefully make him submit, but Dick was making it harder every passing minute to not just /take/ his submission.

“Go to hell Slade! I’m not your pack, and I’m not some omega you can play with!” Dick was growling and showing his teeth and Slade bit back another growl. 

“I know that kid, which is why I’m giving you a chance to let me help you. had you been my pack or my omega playmate, you’d never be as you are in the first place,” Slade said as Dick got back up.

Dick just growled again, and /fine/. if the kid won't submit by choice, he will by force. 

When the kid rushed forward, Slade did too, and Slade saw him flinch right before he caught him and pressed him to his chest. Before Dick could resist Slade growled, loud and dangerous in his ears. Dick stilled for a moment. 

Slade continued growling. Even though Dick was an alpha, he was more submissive than most, though he’d never admit it. It was probably because of Bruce's training and conditioning he was as he was, but Slade didn't mind. Didn't care. Dick wasn't easy to get, but when Slade got him, he submitted more beautifully than any omega.

When Dick got his senses back from the first shock from the growl, he started bucking to get away. Slade snapped his teeth and brought them both to the ground. He wasn't playing anymore. 

They rolled a couple times, before Slade pinned himself over Dicks back. He leaned down and growled close to Dick’s ear again, before rasping his teeth against Dick’s neck. Dick went rigid, before whining and melting into the floor, baring his neck a little for Slade. 

Submission. 

Slade bit down, and Dick howled in pain. He started struggling again, but Slade let it go, it was only biology that time, not Dick fighting against /him/.

Slade kept his teeth in Dicks neck - away from the scent glands for now - as he ripped the smaller alpha’s pants apart. He dug his claws into the now naked meat of Dick’s ass and ripped his teeth free.

Dick sobbed, and writhed helplessly on the ground. Too weak to get away. Slade pushed two fingers in, dry, and lightly scratched at his tight walls, drawing out some blood. Dick sobbed in pain, and Slade thought he might’ve begged him to stop, but Slade wasn’t done yet. 

He took out his claws, and got to his knees. Pushed Dick’s hips up in the presenting position. Dick’s arms clawed uselessly on the floor. Slade spit down on his hole as he took out his cock, just to be kind, and started pressing his cock in. 

Slade was aroused and angry, full of hormones and the scent of the kid, sharp and unforgiving, was driving him mad. His knot was already half-formed. Slade growled under his breath and pressed into the tight heat of Dick’s ass.

The hole was warm and wet with blood, and Slade loved it. He kept pushing in, didn't stop until he was down to his knot and then stilled, leaning forward and pressing his body against Dick’s. Still holding him up though. 

Dick was whining and panting already, holding onto the floor with one hand, gripping back at Slade’s shoulder with the other. Slade drew out of the alpha hole, slowly, and slammed in again. Dick shouted out, his claws digging into Slade's shoulder, his hole clenching as to push Slade out. 

Slade started fucking him for real then. Like hell was the runt going to push him out, Dick was /his/. /His/ to use. /His/ to fuck. /His/ to mate. 

Dick was talking again, speaking in short, unintelligible sentences that Slade wasn’t going to even try and care what meant. Slade pounded into Dick, and his knot was starting to catch on his rim. 

Slade fucked harder into him, pushing him /down/, into the floor. All Dick could do was hang on as good as he could. Just try to ride out Slade’s brutal fucking. 

When Slade’s knot actually catched on Dick’s rim, Dick began panicking again. Slade bit down on his scent glands this time. Dick twitched before fallign still, and Slade kept fucking him in short jerks, not able to move much because of his knot. 

Then he finally came, hot and potent cum shooting into Dick’s ass. Dick whimpered but kept still, too afraid and fucked out to do anything else. 

Slade rolled them over to their sides when he stopped coming, and they laid there knotted, Slade’s teeth still worrying in Dick’s neck. 

The knot began going down after 20 minutes or so. Slade had let go of Dick’s neck. Dick wiggled free as soon as he was able to.

He stared at Slade, crouched in a defensive possession and hissed at him. 

“Fuck you,” he started, “I’m not your pack! You can’t just take me whenever you want!”

Slade rolled over to his back and tucked himself into his suit again. 

“I just did,” Slade replied, and Dick huffed, clearly offended.

“You’re basically a runt boy, I thought you’d be used to bigger and better alphas mounting you when you’re not at your best game by now.”

Dick went quiet, and turned away from Slade a little bit. Slade looked at him with humour, and stood up. 

The kid could get himself home, he was sure about it. Might be a bit difficult with the ripped suit over his ass, but that wasn’t his problem anymore. 

“Have a nice night kid!” Slade yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the warehouse.


End file.
